Pups Save Heady Humdinger
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Mayor Humdinger and Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 1, 2018 August 18, 2018 September 21, 2018 November 19, 2018 November 19, 2018 | writer = Michael Stokes | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Bookmobile" | next = "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller"}} "Pups Save Heady Humdinger" is the second segment of the 8th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. Mayor Humdinger carves his face into the cliffs. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Humdinger *Mayor Goodway *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Chickaletta *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Giant sea slug (cameo) *Dierdre (cameo) Several residents of Adventure Bay are enjoying taking pictures of the golden statue of Chickaletta. However, Mayor Humdinger, jealous of the attention the Chickaletta statue is getting, decides to have the Catastrophe Crew aid him with carving their heads into a nearby mountainside so all of Adventure Bay can gaze on it. Hearing all the commotion, even from City Hall, Mayor Goodway goes to investigate and discovers what Mayor Humdinger is up to. However, Cat Rubble soon backs its rig too far and ends up balancing precariously over the incline edge, almost slipping off. Upon realizing this, Mayor Goodway calls Ryder to alert him about the situation. Once Ryder gets the call, he summons the pups to the Lookout, and assigns Skye and Rubble to aid in rescuing Cat Rubble and his rig, and to make sure that a rockslide doesn't occur from Mayor Humdinger's work. The team deploys, and head for the mountain. When they get there, it is not long before Cat Rubble is rescued, but his rig rolls down the cliff towards Rubble. Luckily, due to it being so much smaller than Rubble's rig, Ryder easily stops it with his foot before turning its engine off. Soon after, Mayor Humdinger takes pleasure in seeing the Catastrophe Crew's completed work, only to find that they goofed up on his ears, forcing him to try and fix them himself, only cause the several discs of rocks forming his top hat to come loose and roll after the Catastrophe Crew, putting them in danger. Ryder swiftly summons additional support from the other pups to stop the rocks by trapping them in a fresh mud pool, saving the Catastrophe Crew. Without warning, Mayor Humdinger movements causes the head of his rock carving to break loose, leaving him running on it as it rolls down into Adventure Bay. Through teamwork, the pups are able to direct it into the bay, where it sinks to the bottom, much to Humdinger's disappointment as only the underwater sea life can enjoy it; especially the giant sea slug. When the PAW Patrol return to the mountain, Mayor Goodway and the residents congratulate them. They then decide to take pictures of the mountain, due it being cuter with just the carvings of the Catastrophe Crew on it. One resident asks the PAW Patrol to pose in front of it for a photo, and they happily comply, taking a nice group photo with the Mount Kitty in the end. *Use her helicopter to lower a basket for Cat Rubble to go on to. *Use his construction rig to build a ramp out of rocks to get Cat Rubble's dozer down safely. + + + *Use their vehicles to help rescue Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pups Save Heady Humdinger's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Written by Michael Stokes (S5) Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Mayor Humdinger is on the title card Category:Skye is a first responder (S5) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S5) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S5) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S5) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S5) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S5) Category:All pups are used Category:Mayor Humdinger needs rescuing Category:Cat Rubble needs rescuing Category:2018 Episodes